Railway Trouble - Idea - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
This next idea of Thomas's Dream Team is the second installment for Railway Trouble, the next and second installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast and Voice Idea (The Casey Jr and Friends Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Narrator *Casey Jr as Agent Ed - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) - (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Male Narrator - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Minnie Mouse (from Minnie Mouse) as The Female Narrator - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) - (Both sidekicks to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) - (Both father figures to Tillie and Suzy and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) - (Both clumsy) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - Microsoft Sam (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) - (Both pompous, proud, powerful, and father figures to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge - L&H Melvin (Javier Loquendo V1) - (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book) as The Elephant - L&H Eddie (Esperanza Loquendo V1) - (Both best friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 - L&H Eddie (Carlos Loquendo V1 +5) - (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 - L&H Eddie (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) - (Both tell stories) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) - (Both mean) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 3 - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +5) - (Both smart) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 - L&H Amos (Juan Loquendo V1 -5) - (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - L&H Sidney (Jorge Loquendo V2 +5) - (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) - (Both the main females, daughters of Toyland Express and Doc, and girlfriends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient - Dave Loquendo V1 (Mario Loquendo V1) - (Both Wise and Western) *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 4 - Robosoft 2 (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) - (Both smart) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 - Robosoft 3 (Mario Loquendo - 10) - (Both evil) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 5 - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) - (Both wonderful) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 - L&H Alex (Carlos Loquendo V2 -5) - (I know Jacob is good) *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 3 - Robosoft 4 (Francisca Loquendo V1 +5) - (Both cute) *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman - (Carmen Loquendo V2 -10) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 - Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -5) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 - Microsoft Anna (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 6 - Robosoft 5 (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 7 - Robosoft 1 (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 - Robosoft 2 (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Child 9 - Robosoft 3 (Javier Loquendo V1) *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 10 - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1) *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 - L&H Alex (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Sally (from Cars) as Child 12 - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V2 +5) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Script Writer *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Costume Make *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 13 - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2 +5) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 - Robosoft 6 (Francisca Loquendo V1 +5) *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Person 8 - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 +5) *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 - L&H Amos (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 9 - L&H Alex (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 10 - L&H Biff (Marcello Loquendo V1) *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 - L&H Wanda (Sonia Loquendo V1) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General - L&H Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 4 - L&H Biff (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Weasels as The Policemen *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 11 - L&H Sidney (Luca Loquendo V1) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 12 - L&H Amos (Julio Speakonia) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 16 - L&H Alex (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender - Simon Loquendo V1 (Javier Loquendo V1) *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 13 - Kate Loquendo V1 (Paulina Loquendo V1) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 5 - AT&T Charles (AT&T Alberto) *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 14 - Elizabeth Loquendo V1 (AT&T Rosa) *Blossom (from Oh, Dr. Beeching!) as Grogh's Henchman 6 - AT&T Mike (AT&T Giovanni) * Bradley Manor (from TCONTLTWATW) as Grogh's Henchman 7 - AT&T Ray (Mario Loquendo V1) *Camelot (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 8 - AT&T Rich (Stefano Speakonia) *Flying Scotsman (102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 9 - AT&T Mel (Miguel Cepsteral) *46443 (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) as Grogh's Henchman 10 - Charles Cepsteral (Luca Loquendo V1) * Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) - (Both the main strong, evil, and mean villains) * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Voice Editor * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 17 - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 - Robosoft 6 (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 15 - L&H Sidney (Diego Loquendo V1) * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Ticket Collector - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V2 +5) * Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 11 - L&H Peter UK (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) * Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Person 16 - L&H Eddie (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) * Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 17 - L&H Douglas (Felipe Loquendo V2) * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 18 - L&H Biff (Javier TextAloud V1) * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Robosuitcase - L&H Amos (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) * Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist - L&H Alex (Javier Loquendo V1) * Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 19 - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Jake (from Budgie) as Child 19 - Robosoft 1 (L&H Julio) * Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) * Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 20 - Robosoft 2 (Carlos Loquendo V2 +5) * Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 21 - Robosoft 3 (Juan Loquendo V1 +5) * The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Grogh's Henchman 12 - L&H Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) * Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 22 - L&H Peter (Diego Loquendo V2 +5) * Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 23 - L&H Eddie (Jorge Loquendo V2 +5) * Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Grogh's Henchman 13 - Tom (Carlos) * Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 14 - Kenneth (Diego) * John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 15 - Dave (Juan) * Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 16 - Simon (Jorge) * Train (from Anastasia) as Grogh's Henchman 19 - Jennifer (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 24 - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) * Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 17 - Dave (Carlos) * Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 19 - Simon (Jorge) * Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 20 - Microsoft Mary (Barbara Speakonia) * Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 20 - L&H Wanda (Carmen Speakonia) * Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 25 - L&H Douglas (Carlos Loquendo) * Glenn as Grogh's Henchman 21 - L&H Biff (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Albert as Person 26 * Alan Mack (from Cars) as Person 27 * Budgie (from Cars) as Child 21 * Chick Hick (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 22 * Harrison (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 23 * Hoot (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 24 * Toot (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 25 * Finley (from Budgie) as Child 22 * Chugs as Grogh's Henchman 26 * and more (The Thomas Cast as The Rayman Cast) * Thomas as Rayman * Edward as Houdini * Mavis as Betilla the Fairy * Duncan as Mozzy * Coaches as Electoons * Percy as Charmy * James as The Musician * Duck as Joe * Diesel 10 as Antitoons * Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as Hunters and Livingstones * Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman * Gordon as Globox * Bertie as Murfy * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Emily as Ly the Fairy * Madge as Carmen the Whale * Murdoch as Clark * Stanley as Polokus * Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit * Molly as Uglette * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws * Old Stuck Up as Axel * Spamcan as Foutch * Cranky as Coloccus (a.k.a. Umber) * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Bulstrode as The Robot Pirates * George as Jano * Grolem 13 as Himself * The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur * Caroline as Flips * Henry as LacMac * Neville as Cookie * Belle as Betina * Hector as The Great Rigatoni * Henchman 800 as Himself * Rosie as Tily * Hunchman 1000 as Himself * Daisy as Razorwife * Evil Gordon as Evil Globox * Globette as Herself * Donald as Otti Psi * Douglas as Romeo Patti * Oliver as Gonzo * The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre * Troublesome Trucks as The Dark Lums * Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar * Spencer as Count Razoff * Elizabeth as Begoniax * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Knaarens * Reflux the Knaaren as Himself * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids * Boco as The Photographer * Toby as The Bubble Owner * Bulgy as Ales Mansay * Big Mama as Herself * and more Programmes *Speakonia *TextAloud 3.0 *TextAloud 2.0 *Loquendo TTS Director 7 *CoolSpeech *ReadGenius *Trainz *Microsoft Train Simulator *Railworks *Create Your Own Model Railways *Railroad Tycoon 3 *Abode Photoshop *Gimp *Adobe After Effects *Fraps * and many more Sound Effects * sounds_light.zip * soundsblaster.zip * troopervoices.zip * troopervoices2.zip * soundsforce.zip * soundsforce.zip * tpmsaber1.zip * tpmsaber2.zip * SaberSounds.zip * FXHome-Saber.zip * FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip * FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip * FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip * FXHome-Bullet-Times.zip * LSBody01 * LSBody02 * LSBody03 * LsHitSm1 * LsHitSm2 * LSrico01 * LSrico02 * LSrico03 * LSsabr01 * LSsabr02 * LSsabr03 * better_saber_sounds_v2.zip * enemy_saber_on * enemy_saber_off * Cinesound Sound Effects * and much, much more Music (Railway Trouble, Harry Potter, Crash Twinsanity, Star Wars, and more) * Simitar Logo * Tonic Trouble Credits * 20th Century Fox Logo Fanfare * Star Wars Main Title * Wookie Prisoner * The Battle of Hoth * Rescue From Cloud City * Qui-Gon Jinn's Noble End * Duel of the Fates * The Hologram * Thomas's Danger Theme * The Price is Right Trumpet Failure * Tada! Fanfare Trumpet * Ski Slope * N Sanity Island * Doc's Cave Part 1 * Crash Amberley * Magica DeSpell's Manor * Doc's Cave Part 2 * Doc's Cave Part 3 * Level 4 Hub * Rockslide Rumble * Doc's Cave Part 04 * North Plain Part 04 * Madame Amberly School * Madame Amberly - No Laugh * Karota 03 * Karota 04 * The Magic Tree * Moats Part 01 * Droid Invasion * Moats Part 03 * Moats Part 04 * Moats Part 05 * Yoda and the Force * Mos Eisley Spaceport * Forest Area Near The Whomping Willow * North Plain Part 01 * Canyon Part 01 * Wabbit on The Run * What's Up Dock? * Season 3 Harbour Theme * Canyon Part 05 * Canyon Part 06 * Cantina Band Part 02 * Cantina Band Part 01 * Glacier Cocktail Part 01 * Downhill Duck * Glacier Cocktail Part 04 * Thom2_8 * Pyramid Part 01 * Pyramid Part 02 * Pyramid Part 03 * Nowhere * Classroom Chaos (Cut) * Groga Production Plants Part 01 * Groga Production Plants Part 02 * The 1930s * The Greatest Escape * Moon Valley * Hogwarts Ground At Night * Groga Production Plants Part 07 * Groga Production Plants Part 08 * Head Alley! * Objects In The Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear * Grogh HQ 02 * Depature of Boba Fett * Magic Hare Blower * Grogh HQ 01 * Darth Maul Revealed * Season 1 Runaway Theme * Chasm Crossfire * Clash of the Lightsabers * Darth Maul's Death * The Throne Room * Kylie Minogue's Locomotion * Augie's Great Municipal Band * The Empire Strikes Back End Credits * Duel of the Fates * Ramparts * Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Credits Quotes Scene 1: Casey Jr inadvertentaly drops a can. * Casey Jr: Hmm... There's something written on this can. I think it says 'Danger! Do not drink! Or else!'. I guess I'll have to drink this can to the sake of it. (takes the can, then drinks it contents, but finds that they taste terrible, drops the can, and spits the contents onto the ground. Some screws that came in contact with the liquid come to life all of a sudden and unscrew themselves from a door on the floor. Casey gasps, then shriek, screams, and tries to reach for the can, but fails when it rolls out of an open door to Earth) Scene 2: Cerberus drinks the can. * Cerberus: (drinks the can, but finds it tasting strange) This ain't no ordinary beer. (changes and then cackles) Scene 3: Casey has to find the Toyland Express. * Tillie: Hi there. I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Jr, right? * Casey Jr: Yes, but don't take it badly or anything, I guess you're expecting someone a little more, or less blue. Is that right? * Emily: Yeah, but anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, or else he'll become too powerful. * Tillie: To start off, please free my father, The Toyland Express. * Scarlet: He's a brilliant inventor. When he's freed, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. * Casey Jr: Hey, we've got an antidote! To be immune to the effects of the can, let's collect 160 of these. * Henry: But what are you doing, Casey?! * Thomas: We must go and free Tillie's father! * Freight Engine: Casey, when you've finished courting Toyland Express's daughter... * Casey Jr: Yes? * Toyland Express: Oh, I'd appreciate it if you'd get me out of here, because I'm dying! * Narrator: Casey leaped down into the cave below and met an agent engine called Agent Rustee Rails. * Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Jr. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator Resistance. * Henry: If we don't act fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet. The Toyland Express can help you. You absolutely must free him! Here's a piece of advice: you can control the camera by using the Z Button and the yellow buttons on the controller. Scene 4: Samson the Superlocomotive, Toyland Express is free, and helps us out. * Samson: Toyland Express is great. * Casey Jr: (having picked up a blue lightsaber and pistol gun) What? * Samson: Toyland Express is all. * Linus: We have no quarrel with you, Mr. Samson. * Samson: Toyland Express not leave cave. * Casey Jr: I command to free Toyland Express. * Samson: Me programmed to eject strangers from cave. * Casey Jr: So be it! * Narrator: Casey and Samson lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Casey chopped off one of Samson's arms. * Pufferty: Now, move aside, worth your super powers. * Samson: Casey give me scratch. * Murdoch: A scratch? Your arm's off. * Samson: Casey joking. * Casey Jr: Then what's that then? * Samson: Me had worse. * Casey Jr: You liar! * Samson: Linus not wise to lure defences. * Narrator: As they continued to fight, Casey chopped off another one of Samson's arms. * Casey Jr: Victory is mine. * Samson: Me invincible. (Casey slashes one of Samson's legs) * Casey Jr: You're a looney. (slashes another one of Samson's legs off, then grabs a stick, which is his first power) * Rustee Rails: Congrulations, Agent Casey! The stick is your first weapon! You can hit with the stick by pressing the B button. Start mechanisms with your stick by standing in front of them by pressing the R button. To open doors with a stick, stand in front of a notch and press the control stick to the right. * Big Toot: Right! Now let's see if we may do this. * Casey Jr: Okay, here we go. (places his stick on a notch and opens the door for the Toyland Express) * Numbuh 362: Oh good lord. (whistles) Now that is one goofy looking similar look to Casey Jr. (Toyland Express jumps up and down, then cheers for joy) * Little Toot: Yeah, this confirms which you just said. * Agent Doof: I suppose it's the Toyland Express. * Phineas: How come he's a 4-4-0 if he's similar to Casey Jr? * Toyland Express: Free! Holy nuts and bolts! I'm free! Heh-hah-hah! * Ferb: Great nuts and bolts! * Thomas: It looks like your toasters and robosuitcase need a little fine tuning, but you'll see to that later. * Henry: Yeah, I'd say. * Toyland Express: Let's get out of here, quickly! Science needs me. * Aleu: That is why we've got a score with Cerberus to settle with... * Narrator: Later, at the main area... * Toyland Express: So, you want to get the can back from Cerberus, huh? It won't be easy. I could help you out. * Beetlejuice: Yeah! But without our help, you're wasting your time! * Toyland Express: Let's see now... The only thing for this is to send you flying... ...directly into the city. If you will find me the right materials, then I'll be so glad to give that nightmare train a taste from his own stinking beer! Let's start with the essentials. You must find me six good size springs. That'll do the trick! Scene 5: Hey, watch it, I'm no bowling pin! * Swithland Hall: Go on, Dominion of New Zealand! Make a sandwich out of him! * Narrator: 4492 tried to make a sandwich out of Casey, but just bumped into Swithland Hall, then sent him and himself both splashing into the sea! * 6988: Hey! Watch it! I'm not a bowling pin! Scene 6: The Shooting Training * Rustee Rails: One of the engines' most favorite training skills is shooting and dueling. Which means you need some weapons with you. Uh, have you got your weapons? Scene 7: Crossing the Road * Montana: Hey son, can we slow down? Need I remind that some of us are carrying about 15 loads? * Tracy: Losing steam and fuel. Must rest. * Casey Jr: Is everyone present and accounted for? * Pufferty: Not quite everyone. * Casey Jr: Who's behind? * Linus: Mine. (his coaches and caboose come slowly up behind him) * Jim Hawkins: Hey, guys! (points to six propellers as the engines all cheer) * Farnsworth: What do you think you're doing? * Tracy: Oh, well. We've failed. * Casey Jr: It's time we'll cross. (the engines gasp) * Pufferty: You're not turning me into a cat train. * Linus: I may not be as smart as you, but know what roadkill means. * Casey Jr: There should be a safeway. * Narrator: As Casey and the others put on their costumes, the signals changed as the trains went past. * Casey Jr: Okay, here's our chance. Ready, set, go! * (the heroes sneak across the road, unaware of any traffic coming. Tracy whimpers. As Casey turns around, he gasps in horror, for he has spotted Emily, who is pulling a Carnival Special) * Casey Jr: Stop! (the others obey as Emily brakes and hits a barrier as Henry stops and bangs into her freight train) Go! (the others obey and keep going) Stop! I said, stop! (the others obey as Edward and Stepney, taking their trains, stop and spin out of control) Go! (the others obey and keep going. Poor Montana mumbles until Gordon, pulling the express, speeds right over him, causing him to spin round and get up again) Stop. (the others obey as Thomas gasps, and slams on his brakes, but spins out of control toward Murdoch, who, taking a freight train, slams on his brakes, but flies over the engines, and stops just in time) Go! (the others obey as the load from Murdoch's cars fall out and roll toward Pufferty, who barely gets his end coach and tail caught in some chewing gum, but manages to get it out, and runs away, just seconds Murdoch's load from his wagons, are about to run over him. Pufferty pants and sighs in relief) * Pufferty: (grabs the second propeller) Ah, that went all. (a telephone wire falls down with a loud thunk) * Casey Jr: (sighs) Good job, troops. We're that much closer to getting six propellers. Scene 8: Together Song and Stopping The Train * Roger Rabbit: (hops aboard) You, Casey? You're all alone? Now there's no driver or fireman? * Casey Jr: They're on vacation. Spongebob and Squidward had to take charge of me. * Terk: Isn't it great? * Cat: But how do you know how? * Candance: It's easy. Come here and let us show you. The regulator here, that's the throttle. This brake is next to it. Those are the pressure gauges because this is the reverser. And that rope is the whistle. * Dog: The whistle? * Jessica Rabbit: Want to try it? * Benny: Sure! Go ahead! (Roger grabs the rope of the whistle and blows it to make steam) * Bonkers: I'll take care of that! (turns the gauges together) This is what we're told to do. * (the shadows appear in front of them, which reveals to be Spongebob and Squidward) * Spongebob: What are you trying to do to our train? * Courage: He just turned these things like you told us to. * Squidward: Together. You've got to turn them together. * Cow: Together? * Maggie: That's right. * Characters: (playing their instruments and singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! (plays a banjo with his hands) It takes a bag of barnicles, (plays a violin with his hands) A bursh of tuna air, (as James lights a match and places it on another in Gordon's pocket) A tiny sparks of light to add in there, (as the fire burns Harry's ponytail at the back of his hair) Taking the lover's care.(tries to put out the fire on Harry's ponytail) Add a little water,: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) Not long before you know it, (as steam comes out from his ears) The steam is coming from the line, (singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! (all finish at once) * CatDog: And that's how why do it. Together. (Ferb walks over to the coal shovel, then picks it up, but first picks up a lump of coal, and shovels it into the furness) * Terk: How could I? I was gonna ask them. * CatDog: What about him? How come he's here? * Spongebob: I'm Spongebob. * Squidward: I'm Squidward. * Cat: They're friends, just like us, Dog. * Dog: Nice to meet you, guys. * Cosmo: So what brings you in here? * Wanda: Is it that you want to drive? * Roger Rabbit: Well, where are Thomas Jones and Henry MacPhee? * Spongebob and Squidward: THOMAS AND HENRY?!? (all gasp and shake) * Roger Rabbit: The original crew, who went on vacation, with their love interests. * Spongebob: It seems like we've got to check the light. * Squidward: Then let's go, Spongebob. Come on, guys. Remember now, always do it together. * Spongebob: I've got the light, Squidward! * Squidward: Be careful, Spongebob! Don't fall off! You'll lose the light if you do! * Spongebob: Hold still, don't move. (installs the light) * Squidward: There! Spongebob, behind you! * Spongebob: Hmm... Is there something behind us?! (leans back and gasps) Pull the brake! Stop the train! Shut off steam! Or we'll crash! * Roger Rabbit: What?! * Cosmo: They want us to stop the train. * Roger Rabbit: Which one is the brake?! * Wanda: That one is the brake. * Roger Rabbit: Are you sure?! Are you sure?!! * Squidward: Let's slow down! * Narrator: Beetlejuice shut off steam, put on the brakes, and brought the train toward a screeching halt. In the front of Spongebob, he blinked and gasped. * Spongebob: Animals? (finds a whole bunch of animals, standing on the tracks) So that's what they are. * Johnny Bravo: (enters the engine room) There can be no telling without Casey getting the last of the many propellers on time! Am I the only one, who understands why? You?! I should have known this by now! Roger, are you bound and determined to think that Casey never gets the last propeller? * Terk: Yes, but look! * Johnny Bravo: Animal crossing?! Oh, mama! * Spongebob: I guess this herd is at least 16521 animals. It will take a long time until they clear the line. * Squidward: A tough nut to crack! * Johnny Bravo: Boy, we are in some serious jelly! * Spongebob: And jam! * Squidward: Tight spot! * Spongebob: Up a creek! * Squidward: Up a tree! * Spongebob: In the grass! * Squidward: I'll tell you what's grass... (begins making some impressions until the animals clear the track) * Johnny Bravo: Problem solved. All ahead slow. Scene 9: The Flying Lesson * Rustee Rails: Listen carefully, Casey, since you've learned how to use the force, you should learn how to force jump, and learn how to fly if you take your bagpack with a helicopter and objects inside it. To parachute jump, you can jump and activate the parachute jump. Got it, okay? Remember your special mission: try to step on all the platforms. Fly inside the whirlwinds to gain height. Now off you go, please! * Casey Junior: Okay. To force jump, I can leap in the air, and activate my helicopter bagpack and fly in the whirlwinds to jump on all of the platforms. Now it's a little exercise to get me to fly like a helicopter. I will go through all 12 circles with my flight. (forces jumps, activates his bagpack and helicopter, and flies in the sky, but also flies through twelve rings to land of all the platforms) We'll finish with some in flight duelling. I can shoot all the sheep in this place in mid-flight because the parachute will help me. When I defeat all the sheep, I will land in the platform that will rise from the poisioned water. Good luck! * Linus: (jumps in the air, and tries to shoot the sheep, but lands in the poisoned water, and jumps out to hide behind Rustee and keep safe) You do it. I'm not smart enough to shoot the sheep in the air. * Casey Junior: Okay, I will. Just watch me, and you'll see. (jumps into action, and falls down, but activates his parachute, and shoots the sheep until he lands safely onto the platform) Ta-da! See? That wasn't so hard, was it? I've done it. Well done. Scene 10: Working in Disguise * (Casey walks around, and looks around, but stops when a strange shadow comes to the price machine) * Tootle: Holy tusks! So you're Casey Junior? Toyland Express has warned me, but not that you are blue. Well, anyway, listen closely; if you want to go to the crossing, be wary of the guards. Those tough guys are pretty nasty. Also, if you see some weird little stones, grab them because they're full of strange energy. * Percy: I think you should work in disguise as No. 53807, another 7F 2-8-0, because Tootle is disguised as No. 76031, another Standard class 4 2-6-0. * Casey Junior: Thanks! I'll have blue swimming trunks, with purple rectangles, if you know what I mean because I'd like some sandles too. (Tootle obeys, and as Casey purchases some trunks and sandals, he walks off to top of the crossing, but looks down and gulps when he puts his shades on his head) * Narrator: And thanks to Tootle, who was disguised as No. 76031, Casey, now disguised as No. 53807, jumped down from the edge, activated his helicopter power on his bagpack, and began to fly. Scene 11: Meeting Johnny and Ferdinand * Casey Junior: I think I'll wear my blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles. (Toyland Express tosses the stones into the machine) Well, here I go. (puts on his snorkel mask and dive tank on and dives into the water to start swimming) It sure is beautiful down here. I hate seaweed catching my feet when I'm stuck. (swims faster and faster, until he reaches for air and breaths) Now where am I supposed to go? Oh, yes, The Glacier Cocktail. (dives into the water again and swims for dear life) First, I must move this boulder, then I keep going. (arrives at the well, and puts on his snorkel mask and dive tank on, but dives into the water, and swims for the Glacier Cocktail. He pulls himself from the water, but shakes and shivers, then decides to put on his nice warm clothes again, and walks into the winter cold area. He walks into an unknown area, but frees a dinosaur, then flees. He arrives at the entrtance to the Glacier Cocktail, but avoids the blue lightning bolts, before entering the Glacier Cocktail. He arrives to find a bartender, also known as an engineer, who is his brother, Johnny, who is firing up, fuelling, and readying his engine, No. 909, an ATSF Ten Wheeler 4-6-0, with a Pennsylvania tender, and five apple and cream coaches) * Johnny: Wow, look! It's a little circus engine!! Oh, I've seen worse. This is where the guards test the effects for Groga. Some of think they're ballet-dancing ice skaters, others think they're ostriches, so don't be surprise if there are feathers lying around. (fills the tender with coal and water and couples up the engine and coaches together) * Ferdinand: That's right! * Narrator: Casey, after listening to Johnny's advice, went off to find six feathers for Toyland Express. Scene 12: Tillie tricks the diesels * Tillie: Oh, Casey, baby, these feathers are wonderful! Just think of all the fun we could have with them! Such a shame my father needs them for his machine... (notices the diesels, and gasps, but runs away to find a place to hide, until she tricks them into getting on board General's train) * The Diesels: Where did she go? (Tillie shuts the doors, and locks them tight, but leaves the diesels in the coaches, and waves the right away to Edward and James on their engine, General with a coach) * Edward: (checks his watch, and gasps, but puts it back in his shirt) Holy smokes! * James: We've got the highball! (grabs the rope, blows the whistle, and opens the throttle, until the engine sets off to the South Plain) * The Diesels: Great horny toads! * Tillie: (laughs) Stupid maroons! * The Diesels: We've been railroaded. (Casey takes his PB15 to the South Plain with Tillie on board back to the South Plain to meet the Toyland Express) Scene 13: Reading the Greek Writing in The Pyramid. * Shining Evening Express: Who's that? (enters the temple) I hope I close the door if anyone's back. * Casey Junior: (sneaks into the entrance by hiding behind walls before the door can shut itself up) So uncivilized. * Duck: AAAAGHHH! It's a horrible mummy! A terrible mummy! But there's no danger for us! It's Casey! * Toots: (laughs, but hiccups) Are you the mummy? (laughs, but hiccups, and brays) If you aren't, who are you? (hiccups) You must be my nephew, Casey. This is a cigar in my mouth and I'll go with you too. * Casey Junior: Hmm... There must be some way to enter the temple. Toots, if you stand on the platform, maybe that cat will raise his paw and try to attack, so that you can move aside. * Toots: (laughs, but hiccups) Great idea, Casey. (walks slowly up, shakes, then walks slowly, and follows Casey as the two both jump and dive into the hole below) We've made it into the temple of the pyramid. * Casey Junior: Well done, Toots. (sees that strange writing in Greek) Go on, Toots. Read it and tell me what it says. * Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Όσους επιθυμούν να να βρούμε τα έξι τα ντόμινο για την Toyland Γρήγορο, να πρέπει να είστε προσεκτικοί και προσέξτε για τις μούμιες, που προσπαθούν να μουμιοποίηση τους εισβολείς αν προσπαθήσουν να πάρετε εκατόν εξήντα αντιδότων.') Those wishing to find the six dominoes for Toyland Express, will have to be careful and watch out for mummies, who attempt to mummify intruders if they attempt to pick up 160 antidotes. * Casey Junior: That's us. * Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Είναι ανάγκη για μας για να επιλέξτε αντικείμενα και τοποθετήστε τα σχετικά με ορισμένες εξέδρες.') It is necessary for us to pick objects and place them on certain platforms. * Casey Junior: I guess it sounds simple, right? * Toots: Not really. * Casey Junior: What? What do you mean? * Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Περισσότερα εχθροί εμφανίζονται και να παρενοχλούν μας, αν προσπαθήσετε να μετακινήσετε την οποιαδήποτε αντικείμενα.') More enemies appear as they come in through the walls and harass us if we attempt to move any objects. When a group appears, we should attack them, pick up and move the objects a little bit further, or else the next group will come. Scene 14: Getting Six Dominoes * Toots: That wasn't so hard, was it? (pulls a switch, which activates more platforms, and more coffins. Casey and Toots swim around, run about the area, approach another one, and keep doing the same) * Casey Junior: (grabs another domino while underwater) There we go! Now that's the stuff I like to see. * Shining Evening Express: Don't move, smarty pants, I'm gonna modify you into a diesel locomotive. (tries to modify Casey, but is no match for his excellent Jedi skills, and retreats to alert more diesels) * Toots: (as he and Casey enter the area and look around until some LNER engines appear and harass them but fail when Casey and Toots slay them all the ground. After defeating them, Casey and Toots leap on the ground, and grab the fourth domino, but start turning things all around and up and down, until they pass through spikes and go through the next coffin and dive into the water to start swimming) * Tillie: (after taking off her clothes, and now wearing her purple bikini with white polkadots, snorkel mask, and dive tank, dives into the water to find Casey) Hmm... I wonder where Casey is. (swims everywhere) * Casey Junior: (pushes a switch as Tillie comes out of the water while Toots grabs the last domino) Yes! * Tillie: (gasps) Oh, there you are, Casey. I've been looking everywhere for you, and once you get the can back from Cerberus, promise me you'll use its powers to become strong and powerful. You'll got the style, and so always remember to get the muscles, and is that Toots with you, I actually presume? * Toots: Yes, I've come to help him. (Casey, Toots, and Tillie head back to the South Plain to meet up with Toyland Express, Montana, Rustee Rails, Tootle, Johnny, Linus, Pufferty, and Tracy, who are waiting for them) Scene 15: Making Money And A Trip To Corwen Island * The Train: Well... a few smokes from his pipe and reaches into his coat pocket How would ya blokes like to make some real money? an even larger bag of money on the table * Farnsworth: Well! And who do we have to, eh... throat-slashing motion * The Train: No, no! Nothing like that. Ya see... and the others look around the bar to see if anyone is listening, whispering I'm collectin' stupid steam engines. * Silver Fish: Stupid steam engines? * The Train: Ya know, the disobedient ones who play hooky from school. * Speedy McAllister: Oh! * The Train: And you see... Whispers An' I takes 'em to Pleasure Island. * Sir Reginald: Ah, Pleasure Island. shocked Pleasure Island?! But the law! Suppose they....?! * The Train: No, no. There ain't a risk. They never come back.... as BOYS!!!! in close to camera, makes his face devil-style and his powered wig stands up in the form of devil horns, smiles wickedly, and laughs evilly and pulls the diesels close Now, I got a coachload leavin' at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads. And no double-crossin'! * Jacob Pneumatic: No, sir. * The Train: Scout around. If any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me! * Circus Train: Yes, chief. * The Train: I'll pay you well! I got plenty o' gold! * Casey Jr: Just six wild piggies for Toyland Express, and we'll get it done. * Tillie: Yes, sir. Nothing will stop us now. * The Train: Nahahaha! I reckon yer a bit late for your hero's medal, Casey. Didn't you realize you were standin' right at the heart of me Groga Productions' plans? This is where I cook up me potion with the tonic can an' the hyper reactive gas from the contaminated piggies! Nae long now before I give all liviin' bein's on this planet a little transformation! (laughs) Now run along back to yer adventure, Prince Agent. There ain't anythin' like goin' around in circles at yer age. (Casey gasps, but sighs, and walks away) Now! * Devious Diesel: Hmm... Ya are allergic. * Tillie: Allergic? * Max: Yes, and there is only one cure. * Monty: A vacation, on Pleasure Island. * Tillie: Pleasure Island?! * Splatter: Yes, that happy land of carefree engines... * Dodge: ...where everyday's a holiday! * Tillie: But that's the law! Suppose I'll--? * Bulgy: Why, of course, ya may go. * George: We're giving ya some tickets. (takes some tickets and shows them to Tillie) Here. * Tillie: Thanks, but I-- * Smudger: Oh, no, no, no. We insist. Yer health comes first. * D261: Come, the coach departs at midnight! 16. Island Transformation * The Train: (smiles with glee, but turns to his minions) Alright now, hop to it, ya blokes. Come on, come on! Shut the doors an' lock 'em tight! Now git below to git these crates ready. (sinister laugh) Every steamie in this park will have enough and will soon make a fool of themselves! (laughs evilly) * Chorus: (as the engines begin to dance while collecting six wild piggies) I hardly think I'm qualified, To come across all sanctified, I just don't cut it with the cherubim, Tulio, what are you talking about? There again they're on their knees Being worshipped is a breeze, Which rather suits us in the interim, Interim, interim, it's me and him, It's tough to be a God, Tread where mortals have not trod Be deified when really you're a sham Be an object of devotion Be the subject of psalms It's a rather touching notion All those prayers and those salaams And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol If they say that I'm a God, that's what I am What's more, if we don't comply With the locals' wishes I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed Yes, you have a really good point there So let's be Gods, the perks are great Yeah El Dorado on a plate Local feelings should not be rebuffed Never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling, no my friend It's tough to be a God But if you get the people's nod Count your blessings, keep them sweet, that's our advice Be a symbol of perfection Be a legend, be occult Take their praise, take a collection As the multitudes exalt Don a supernatural habit We'd be crazy not to grab it You got it So sign up two new Gods for paradise Paradise * Narrator: Later, as Tillie took a look in the mirror, she found that she had long ears on her head. * Tillie: (grabs them and laughs) Aren't my ears just wonderful?! (smiles, but then gasps) Oh no! Did I just say I had long ears?! (sprouts out a tail and grabs its end) Now I've got a tail too? This isn't a good sign. * Diesel 10: (feels the moonlight on himself as Emily, having sprouted out elf ears and a troll's tail, comes out of the corner to find Tillie and gasps) What the--?! What's, happening-- to me? (springs out a Chinese Dragon's gold ring around his nose) No, got to... fight it. Can't lose...control. (grows a Chinese Dragon's tail as Mavis, having sprout gazel horns and a gazel tail, gasps in shock) Will storm...? Body weak...! * (having turned into a complete Chinese Dragon, Diesel 10 steals the last modified pig, and laughs evilly. Tillie backs away, scared, after Diesel 10 leaves with the last modified pig he caught) * Casey Jr: Tillie, are you okay?! Oh, where's the last modified pig?! And what's happened to you? * Tillie: Diesel 10 turned into a dragon and stole the last modified pig. Then take a look over there. (Duck, sprouting out a dog's tail, gasps as Oliver, with a racoon's tail, turns around) * Oliver: Oh! (Duck and Oliver yell) * Duck: Oh, it's animal fever! * The Train: (as he, Farnsworth, Jacob, Silver Fish, Sir Reginald, Circus Train, Galaxy Express, Speedy McAllister, Emmet, Dave, John, Eric, Rodrick, and Train are loading up some animals into the crates) And what's your name? * Stepney: (chatters) Stepney. * The Train: Okay, you'd do. In you go with Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. (puts Stepney into the first crate with Bill and Ben, two doberman, and three donkeys named Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) You six will do perfectly for the circus. (laughs) Okay, next. * Tillie: Oh no! Not your daughter! (Stanley's mouth falls down when he grows a hippopotamous' tail) * The Train: And what may your name be? * Rosie: (meows) Rosie? (meows as James, with cat ears and a tail, and Henry, with lion's fur, and a tail, scream) * The Train: I'll put you back because you can still talk. (puts Rosie into the second crate with Gordon, a big bear's form, a snub nosed pig named Madge, a yellow donkey with a hairband, Molly, Trevor, a panther, and four narrow gauge rabbits named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam) * James: Oh no! * Tillie: What are we going to do? * Casey Jr: That means the island is cursed because it turns all engines into animals. (Thomas, sprouting monster horns, elf ears, and a troll's tail, and Percy, having sprouted wallaby ears and a tail, both gasp) I think we better get off of Corwen island and fast. * Tillie: This means only we're going to get any worse. (gasps) I think Edward already has donkey's ears and a tail too, just like me. * Casey Jr: Then, come on, quick, before you get any worse. * The Train: There she is, guys. She's the engine, who's got elf's ears and a troll's tail. After her, ya blokes! * Narrator: Casey and Tillie ran up the wall, which surrounded the island, while Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James build a boat, grabbed some rowing sticks, pushed the boat into the sea, and rowed as quick as they could. After able to climb up, Casey and Tillie dove into the sea, and swam for the mainland. Then Tillie gasped when saw the Beast chasing her and Casey. * Tillie: Help me, Casey, please! (the Dragon tries to eat her, but almost eats her and Casey, and barely gets her mouth stuck between Tillie's feet. As Casey grabs Tillie, The Dragon snaps his teeth at Tillie's feet, making Tillie increasing her speed when Casey gets onto the top of her and uses her a surfboard as she hits the waves on his front. Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James, rowing the boat away from Corwen island, see Casey and Tillie surfing right past them and gasp in shock) * Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James: It's them! Hey, guys! Wait up! Scene 17: Fighting The Chinese Dragon * Rustee Rails: Remember, to harm the Chinese Dragon, you may wait for his sheild to be deactivated. * The Chinese Dragon: Welcome to my hideout, steam train! You're just in time to see the vegetable viber get the best of the muscle viber! Thanks to the last modified pig I've stolen, I'll be to understand how the Train has managed to put the pigs, monsters, and donkeys into crates for the salt mines and the circus! After that, nothing can stop me from wiping man from the face of the planet... Only then will I be THE master beast! Prepare for the match death! (laughs evilly) You ready then? * Casey Junior: Well, we are, or not. You've been more than fair. * The Chinese Dragon: You seem like decent fellows. I'd hate to kill you. * Casey Junior: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die. * The Chinese Dragon: (activates his lightsabers) Begin. (The Chinese Dragon and the Jedi begin to fight. The lightsabers swing and clash into each other I'm just kidding, you didn't think I was actually going to do ALL the sound effects for this scene, did you?) You are using your father's defense against me, uh? * Casey Junior: I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. * Montana: (forces lightning at the Chinese Dragon's glowing blades) Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro. * Casey Junior: Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you? Jumps down. * Toots: (leaps in the air with two lightsabers) Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa, which I have! * The Chinese Dragon: You are wonderful! * Casey Junior: Thank you. I've worked hard to become so. * Johnny: I admit it, you are better than we are. * The Chinese Dragon: Then why are you smiling? * Tootle: (fire his shots at the lightsabers) Because I know something you don't know. * Chinese Dragon: And what is that? * Casey Junior: I am not single handed. (the battle continues to rage on) * The Chinese Dragon: You're amazing! * Tracy: I ought to be after twenty years. * Thomas: There is something I ought to tell you. * Chinese Dragon: Tell me. * Thomas: We're not single handed either. (Casey knocks the Chinese Dragon's weapons from his hands. The Chinese Dragon force pulls to retrieve them as Montana uses his force lightning against him) * Casey Junior: Get used to disappointment. * The Chinese Dragon: Who are you? * Casey Junior: No one of consequence. * The Chinese Dragon: Okay, I must know that my shield is no longer indestructible, but will not let you survive this last lethal avant-garde attack. (the battle continues until Casey knocks Inigo's sword from his hands and raises his lightsaber at him when he kneels down) Ah, my pig, I want it for my kingdom! Kill me quickly. * Casey Junior: We would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist like yourself. However, we can't have you following us around either. (swings his lightsaber at the chinese dragon's head and cut its off but also grabs the last modified pig) Please understand we hold you in the highest respect. Scene 18: Special Mission * Casey Junior: Okay, I will. Hello. My name is Master Casey Junior. You stole the can. Prepare to die. * Toyland Express: Come on! Onto the flying machines! Look out, Cerberus, here we come! All aboard! * Casey Junior: I need your help. * Thomas Jones: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. * Casey Junior: It's an emergency, colonel. We're ready to get the can back. * Colonel Hathi: Can? What can? * Cerberus: How interesting... * Casey Junior: The one we are ready to get back. * Thomas Jones: You mean, from Cerberus? Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. * Toyland Express: No, no, you don't understand, Jones. Cerberus will become too powerful. * Cerberus: How delightful. * Thomas Jones: Well, serves Casey right for dropping it. * Casey Jones: But-but Cerberus, the nightmare train, he's sure to give everyone a taste. * Thomas Jones: Ha, ha. Cerberus. Nonsense, old boy. Cerberus isn't within miles of here. Sorry, Casey. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. * Emily Jones: This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! * Thomas Jones: Emily? What are you doing out of ranks? * Emily Jones: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle? * Thomas Jones Our son? But Emily old girl, that's an entirely different matter. * Emily Jones: Humph! * Thomas Jones: Different. Entirely. * Emily Jones: Casey is telling you the whole truth through. Now you help him to retrieve the can or I'm taking over command. * Thomas Jones: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. * Percy Jones: Dad, Casey is talking about Cerberus. He'll get hurt if we don't help him. Please, Dad? Sir? Please? * Thomas Jones: Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time. * Emily Jones: Huh. Sure you did. * Thomas Jones: (clears his throat) Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. (Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Emily, Edward, and Mavis back away, except Stanley, who is too busy, but finally steps back) Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find Casey's strange can. * Casey Junior: Thank you, Jones. Now there's no time to lose. (hops to his X-Wing and takes off) * Thomas Jones: Yes, well. Good luck. When the man-cub is the can is sighted, you will blow your whistle to let us know. * James: Yes sir. (blows his whistle loudly, but is stopped by Thomas) * Thomas Jones: Shh. Not now soldier. * James: Sorry, sir. * Thomas Jones: Edward, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. * Edward: Yes sir. * Thomas: And I shall take the other squad on the left flank... Very well. * Casey Junior: All aboard! Company! (as his voice echoes everywhere around Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank, who jump, and race off into the Millennium Falcon, Radiant VII, J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship, starfighters, solar sailer, escape pods, star skiffs, and other ships) Forward! March! Yeah! Look out, Cerberus, here we come! * Cerberus: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the powerful can. Scene 19: Casey is unstoppable. * Silver Fish: Boss! Boss! Emergency! It's Casey and his other friends! * Cerberus: Then call The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks, and the others into your tie fighters, and attack. I'll deal with Casey when he enters the city. I challenge him to a duel in the freezing carbonite chamber. Scene 20: Prepare to fight. * (Casey, Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank sneak quietly round the bend toward the can's entrance, but accidentally come face to face with Cerberus, now in his Darth Vader oufit, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks) * Cerberus: (as Casey takes out his blue lightsaber, and activates it, but stands at the ready, not so much as flinching) Kill the engines, and the rebels, but leave Casey for questioning. (His men, who are attempting to carry their order out, charge, and try to rush past Casey, but are no match for him and his excellent Jedi skills as he nimbly slays and dispatches each of them in a symphony of deadly jabs and slashes, just to last no more than anytime. With his task completed, he stands up to his full sight) * Casey Junior: Hello. My name is Casey Junior. You've stolen the car. Prepare to fight. (Just as Casey and Cerberus, who remains only, are about to fight, Cerberus turns and flees. Casey pursues him to the carbonite chamber, only to leave poor Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank behind. Cerberus locks the door behind Casey, who tries to bust it down, but is not strong enough, then fails to try the door handle) Henry! I need you! * Henry: We can't them alone. * Casey Junior: He's getting away from, Thomas! Please! Hurry! Emily, come on! Scarlet! Edward! * Casey Jones: So wait a minute. * Casey Junior: Please, James! Quick, Jones! (Casey Jones opens the door) Thank you! * Cerberus: I knew I forgotten something... Watch out, little squirt! (Cerberus runs away through a hall, as Casey tries to catch him, but is almost out of puff, then stops for a drink, and sets chase once again. Just as Casey reaches the hallway, more guards chase him. As Cerberus gets ready with his lightsaber, he swings at Casey, who surprisingly activates his lightsaber) * Casey Junior: Give it up, Cerberus. That can... is transforming everything! * Cerberus: You must be that little circus train who has learned much. It's simply impossible. You've been tracing your whole life with me only to win now? I think that's the best idea I ever hear. How marvellous. * Narrator: Meanwhile, Johnny, in his Inigo Montoya outfit Toots, in his space jump outfit Tootle, in his Akton outfit, Tracy, in her Princess Leia Jabba Jedi knight outfit, and Montana, in his Mace Windu outfit, having arrived on their Mothership Albatross, were quietly into Cerberus's HD to find Casey. As they climbed up, Tillie in her Princess Amidala's Geonsis outfit, after leaving Toyland Express, followed up as Chip followed too. * Toots: Somebody's outside, following us. * Tracy: Where? (hits a vase, which falls down, and lands painfully on Tillie's head, that she screams) * Tillie: Ouch! * Tracy: Whoops! Sorry, I didn't see you there. * Tillie: Apology acceptered. Now wait for me. (Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, Hank, Henry, Scarlet, and Casey Jones set to work, and pull Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Tracy, Pufferty, Linus, Montana, and Tillie up) Thanks. Scene 21: The Final Battle * Cerberus: (dies and turns into a ghost as he reappears as a Jedi) Oh, me head... Talk about pain... It feels like I've been to hell and back - whit a nightmare! At first I thought it'd be a blast with that can, whit with everyone running away from me. And then that darn train and his minions, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks came along and ruined everything with all his groga production plans and genetic malarkey. It started goin' all wrong. Nothing was much fun any more. I'll tell ya, I should nae have trusted him. (as his ghost disappears) * Sir Topham Hatt: Then as Cerberus's ghost faded away, except the remains of him and his blood and original Darth Vader, Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Tracy, and Montana, in came along and began to tidy up the mess, while Casey quickly took the can and celebrated by dancing with Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, Hank, Linus, Pufferty, and Casey Jones to Atomic Kitten's Locomotion song. They all cheered and laughed with delight until Casey grabbed the can, and suddenly felt some magic occur in the can, but covered it with his hands to stop it from coming out. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared. It was Tillie, in her Princess Amidala's Geonsis outfit, with blue lightsaber and pistol gun. * Casey Junior: Oh! (his eyes turn into lovehearts as Tillie's eyes turn into love hearts too) Wow! (Casey and Tillie come close, and are about to kiss, when the can's magic changes everything back to normal) * Tillie: Look, Casey, isn't it wonderful?! The world is like it was before! Exactly like it was before! The vegetables and animals are back to normal again! (as she and Casey turn face to face to each other) You know what, my honey? While you were going it alone out there, I was thinking: everything that has happened is not your fault. (Casey laughs as his cheeks blash red) The can shouldn't have brought such chaos of its own. I don't know, maybe nature was mad with us and that gave it a chance to get its own back. But it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our environment. Oh, Casey, how lovely, you have opened all our eyes. (Casey gasps, then shrugs, but smiles, and laughs) * Casey Junior: Thanks, Tillie! Funny Moments * Casey Jr: I have a bad feeling about this. * Pete: They don't seem to want us dead. * Thomas: You're right. This is our fight. We can walk some different paths. * Bulgy: I beg your pardon? * Gordon: It's Bulgy the bus. * Murdoch: You'll never win this time, Cerberus. * Cerberus: Ha! Ya call yerselves heroes? Give it up! Ya'll never git this can back like that, ya stupid squirts! Ya stupid steam engines, when are ya gonna git this into yer 'eads that I'm the master around here? Don't worry about it. Keep it up, a'd it'll give me a break. Heh heh heh... Ya know ya have hidden talents... as some fall down comedians! Heh heh heh! * Pete: We'll handle this together. * Georgia: We'll take the long way. * Cerberus: If ya attempt tae threaten me, then I am the senate, and it's treason then. * Thomas: Not yet. The senate will decide your fate. In the name of the Galatic Senate of Republic, you are under arrest, Cerberus. * (Thomas activates his orange lightsaber. Murdoch turns on his red lightsaber. Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand spring their yellow, green, blue, purple, and orange lightsabers to life. Skarloey, Rheneas, and Bertie take out their pistol guns. Rosie takes out her gun. Emily activates her orange lightsaber. Molly and Gordon take out their shotguns. Toby, Percy, Oliver, and Duck take out their blasters. The heroes charge at Devious Diesel, with his purple lightsaber activated, Dennis, with his pistol gun, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney, with their blasters, and S.C.Ruffey, with his green double-bladed lightsaber, Glenn, Hick Chicks, Harrison, Hoot, Toot, Farnsworth, Sir Reginald, and Chugs, with their pistols, blue, red, and green lightsabers activated, who charge at them as well) * Devious Diesel: It's a trap! * (Casey stands on his feet, and is just about to fight Cerberus, when the Nightmare Train turns and flees. Casey sets chase at once, leaving Rasmus, Budgie, Koko, Pufle, Finley, and Tom Jerry to take out their pistol guns. Tillie runs away and hides for cover out of the way of the battle. Georgia and Albert take our their guns. Jebidiah uses his force skills. Alan Mack and Alfred take our their blasters. Rusty uses his force skills, just like Jebidiah's. Pete activates his dark blue lightsaber. Montana uses his force lightning skills. Tootle takes out his shotgun. Ivor uses his pistol guns against the villains, and Toots activates both one purple lightsaber and orange lightsaber. Cerberus shuts the door behind Casey and locks it tight. Casey tries to open the door, but is not strong enough, and tries the door handle, then finds that the door is locked to no avail. He desperately shouts out for help) * Casey Jr: Pete! I need you! * Pete: I can't leave them alone. * Casey Jr: He's getting away from me, Pete! Please! Move it! Pete! Come on! * Pete: Here's some keys, Casey. Catch them. * Casey Jr: (catches the keys) Thank you. (opens the door and sets chase after Cerberus again) * Narrator: Cerberus had succeded in managing to escape Casey, but his trip to reach the can came to a halt in a Caronite Freezing Chamber. He had an idea! Just as he hid, Casey came into the chamber, and was surprised when Cerberus swung his red lightsaber at him, but his blue blade carried the blow. * Casey Jr: Give it up, Cerberus. You can't defeat the bright side of the force. * Cerberus: So we meet at last, Casey. This time I will destroy you. * Casey Jr: Then I will only grow stronger if you do. * Narrator: The two warriors lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Cerberus flew his weapon at Casey, but his weapon pushed it back onto the ground. Cerberus decided to choose another red lightsaber. His lightsaber sprang to life. Casey attacked boldly, forcing the dark lord to retreat. * Cerberus: You have learned much, young circus train, but are not a Jedi yet. * Narrator: Cerberus slashed the weapon out of Casey's hand, causing him back to back away, scared, and kick his weapon out of his hand, causing it land to land out of his hand as well. * Cerberus: Don't make me destroy you. Your destiny lies with me, and that can is mine! * Casey Jr: No. No. It's not your's, I will get it back. * Narrator: Cerberus tried to fry Casey with his force lightning, and was able to grab his lightsaber, but was just swinging his red lightsaber at Casey, when Casey grabbed Cerberus's other red lightsaber and carried the blow. The shining blades swung and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashed at Cerberus, drove the dark lord to the edge, and kicked him off the edge. Casey grabbed his blue lightsaber and placed it and Cerberus's red lightsaber onto his belt. As he dropped into the pit below, Casey saw Cerberus's shadow approached, and hid in the shadows. * Cerberus: Ya will not hide forever, Casey. * Casey Jr: I want the can back. * Cerberus: Give yerself to the dark side. This is the only way ya save yer friends. Yes, yer thoughts What's the big idea? Your hate has made you powerful. I was enjoying that can. Huh? You want me to give you back the can?! Okay! Put your weapons down! Take the can if you want it! I'm no use to it anymore! Never mind! I'll join the bright side! I'm a ghost now. I'm a Jedi knight ghost.betray ya. Yer feelings fur 'em are strong. Especially for... Tillie. So ya 'ave a girlfriend named Tillie? Yer feelings 'ave now betrayed the others. I was wise about drinkin' that can ya dropped. Now the world shall be mine. If yer friends will not join the darkside, they perhaps you will. * Casey Jr: Never! * Narrator: Casey could stand now more. His and Cerberus's lightsabers leaped into his hands, but just as he swung them at the nightmare train, Cerberus's weapon stopped and carried the blow. * Cerberus: Now guess who you shall fight to get the can back? And so it ends and begins now, Casey. * Narrator: In a blind fury, Casey slashed at Cerberus, driving him to his knees. Then with a final blow, he seperated the dark lord's head nand hand, exposing some bleeding blood, wires, and electronics. * Cerberus: Ouch! What's the big idea? Yer hate has made ya powerful. I was enjoyin' that can. What?! Ya want me to give ya back yer can? Okay! Put yer weapons down! Take the can if ya want it! I am no use to it anymore! Never mind! I'll join the bright side! I'm a Jedi knight as a ghost. (turns into a ghost) * Narrator: Casey dropped his weapons. He took the can, took a record tape, and as the other engines arrived, he put The Locomotion on, and everyone began to celebrate a special party by dancing. Then as they finished, they cleaned up the mess from Cerberus, when they saw a shadow and eyes come. They all gasped in astonishment. It was Rasmus, the first child of Casey, Toyland Express's daughter, Tillie, Georgia, Pete's wife, Montana, Casey's father, Tootle, Casey's best friend, Albert, Ivor, the clerk, Jebidiah, Tillie's grandpa, Alan Mack, Casey's firm pal, Budgie, Koko, Alfred, Pufle, Finley, Tom Jerry, Caboose, Rusty, and Pete, Georgia's wife. Casey gasped and smiled as he and Tillie became lovers. * Casey Junior: Oh! (his eyes turn into lovehearts as Tillie's eyes turn into love hearts too) Wow! (Casey and Tillie come close, and are about to kiss, when the can's magic changes everything back to normal) * Tillie: Look, Casey, isn't it wonderful?! The world is like it was before! Exactly like it was before! The vegetables and animals are back to normal again! (as she and Casey turn face to face to each other) You know what, my honey? While you were going it alone out there, I was thinking: everything that has happened is not your fault. (Casey laughs as his cheeks blash red) The can shouldn't have brought such chaos of its own. I don't know, maybe nature was mad with us and that gave it a chance to get its own back. But it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our environment. Oh, Casey, how lovely, you have opened all our eyes. (Casey gasps, then shrugs, but smiles, and laughs) * Casey Junior: Thanks, Tillie! (winks as he and Tillie kiss when the title ends and says 'The End!') Music Video Category:UbiSoftFan94